Wise Guys and Gal Pal
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: It wasn't a Scythe that Buffy found in that crypt... or a cryptic old lady in a dress. It seems destiny has a reach further than even Watchers thought possible...


Bringing balance to the Force had a wider effect than anyone imagined on a small, dark, infested world on one of the outer arms of the galaxy.

And the plot bunny strikes... feel free to use idea. I don't have much time to expand on it. Just let me know ;) This is something very old that has been sitting on my laptop for a couple of years. Something of a skit, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Sunnydale High School Library, Sunnydale, California. 1996<em>

"So what's this hokey prophecy about?" Buffy asked as she sidled up next to Giles in the library. "Must be pretty big on the cryptic to be part of the Slayer syllabus."

"It's not hokey..." Giles sighed. "It's one of the oldest, if not oldest prophecy on record that was fulfilled thousands and thousands of years ago. The one telling of the coming of the First Chosen One."

"I thought the First Slayer was created by a bunch of old guys in-" Buffy began to object with dislike.

"The first chosen one wasn't a Slayer."

"Ok, big 'huh'?" Buffy frowned at Giles.

"Being Chosen is not simply a matter of being chosen to fight the vampyr or demons." Giles sighed. "It was a being chosen to bring balance, if I'm reading this correctly. My ancient Kashyuk is a little rusty I'm afraid. We really should have translated a copy..."

"Kash-yuck?"

"A demon language, of a race that disappeared sometime ago. The drawings the council recovered were fascinating, with the most extraordinary yeti like-"

"Giles!"

"Ahem. The chosen one was a warrior, more powerful than any before him, who destroyed the evil that had overcome the world and brought it into balance. The old ones, no longer fed by the hatred and suffering, faded away or were destroyed until nought remained and the Slayers were born to guard the Earth from the new forms of evil."

"Wow. He got rid of the old ones?"

"Yes, as the legend goes. It's pure conjecture, though. Some scholars have claimed he was the son of the suns, however that appears to be a _clearly_ different prophecy dated to at least several decades later..."

"Again I exclaim: Giles!" Buffy spoke with fond exasperation.

"Ah, sorry."

"Well, this gal fulfilled the prophecy already anyway so why do I got to know about it anyways?"

"Because it was an event of such immense magnitude it ought not to be forgotten." Giles said firmly. "Now, this passage refers to Vah-Dur, an evil demon that served the Demon Ruler Pal-Pah-Tin..."

"You know, if he's a demon, you don't need to add the evil. It's pretty much a given."

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry..."

_A not so typical crypt, Sunnydale, California, 2003_

"Luke Skywalker." The apparition then smiled somewhat wanly at the Slayer's blank expression. "Really, really old dead guy at your service."

"The chosen one?"

"No. That was my father."

"Your _father_?" Buffy asked with dead pan curiosity, but the ghost focused its attention with fondness on the weapon the Slayer held in her palm.

"That's his weapon you're holding, right there. It was passed onto me when I began to learn the ways of the Force."

"Force?" She couldn't help but echo him again.

"It's an energy field that surrounds every living thing, binds the galaxy, the entire universe together. It's how I am able to appear to you now even after my death. Your friends may recognise it as something else."

Buffy felt relieved as apparently they were breaching territory she was familiar with. "You mean Magic?"

"That is only part of the Force; it is much more than magic. Your people have forgotten much about the galaxy, as the galaxy has forgotten much about them."

"We're talking about the galaxy now?" Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"You know the story your Watcher has told you, many years ago. The demons walked the Earth and humans appeared. It just hasn't occurred to you that we, humans, came from far across the stars."

"We're... we're _aliens_?"

"The Galaxy is ever changing. The ways of the Jedi, my kin, were lost or twisted. Ties between systems were forgotten. Many colonies such as yours failed to pass on the skills of Space Travel to their children as the skilled engineers left to find work in the core during the Galactic recession. The children of Skywalker walked the stars no more."

"Children of Skywalker...?"

"Yes, it's you Buffy. You inherited our legacy, our burden." He reached out and Buffy felt his soothing presence brush her face, a tangible presence touching her feelings. "Our blood."

Buffy looked at her hands for a moment and absorbed the words, before her eyes trailed to the pedestal. "And the nifty laser sword?"

"Well, it was- hey! Watch it!" Luke flinched and bit back his yelp as Buffy, testing the blue blade, carelessly swung it through his incorporeal right arm. She shut it off, but still held it with a reverence full of awe as all her senses screamed at the raw power it represented.

She recovered and looked at the ghost with speculation. "You know, you're not so good at this mysterious dead older mentor thing."

"I lost my arm when I was alive, it's a reflex." Luke protested as Buffy raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Besides, I had enough of certain Force Ghosts describing things from a certain point of view when I was your age. You had your old watcher for that. You're my great great great... really great granddaughter, I get to be lax. Or maybe I just hung out with Han too much..." At Buffy's quirked eyebrow Luke explained. "Han Solo. He was a smuggler. Real Scoundrel. Married my sister..."

"You had a sister, too?"

Buffy met Luke's proud smile with one of her own, as she thought of Dawn. "My twin, Leia. She was a lot like you, followed weird fashions as well... I really don't get those heels your people wear. Same height, too."

"Hey!" Buffy objected playfully, but her expression soon sobered. "So what do you expect me to do? Become a _Jedi_... like you?"

"No, the Jedi order had its time. You are a new type of guardian for a new world. This is a gift. A remembrance... after all your trials an end is finally near."

"I'm sorry, did he say the end was near or here?" Luke didn't appear surprised as the preacher approached from behind him. "Time to fight pretty girl, and this ghost can't help you. He'll just have to watch you die. You just hand me over that contraption and you go home with all your limbs."

"Not going to work this time, Caleb. I know exactly what this contraption is, thanks to him."

"What's that phrase we keep hearing...?" Luke thought for a moment before smiling. "Kick his ass, young one. The Force will always guide you."

Buffy looked at Caleb, ignited the lightsaber and grinned. "Will do."

When Angel walked into the crypt he found Buffy standing over the severed corpse of Caleb, twirling the new weapon in her hand expertly.

"Wow, she's got moves. He was right about her."

"Yeah." Angel agreed. He started suddenly as he jerked his head around to behind his shoulder to find a curly haired blue projection less than two feet behind him watching the battle with an expert eye. His eyes narrowed. "If you've got anything to say-"

Anakin Skywalker grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I'm a relative."

He was so surprised, he didn't even pretend to be annoyed as Spike walked into his back.

"...Bloody hell."


End file.
